Soul Sisters
by SoulSisters11
Summary: This is a story about two sisters,  a witch and a weapon  and how they meet the group. It takes place after Kishin and will be our perspective on how the story would continue. Rated M for language, violence, and sexual content.
1. To Live is to Die, to Die is to Live

As a young child I was always told that some day I'd create chaos and destruction to the world. As the young daughter of the witch of bats and the Grand Vampire a lot of evil was expected in me. I never wanted that. Why? Being evil was just… too boring.

My mother was very disappointed in what I was—or rather wasn't—becoming.

"Melaina, it is in your blood to corrupt mankind. Just what happened?" My mother sighed.

I simply shrugged, fiddling with the bat choker she made me and reading the nth boring spell book she made me read.

At age 13 I realized I had the ability to bring the dead to life but only for a short while. This frustrated me because I can't reach my full potential and I knew why. It was a sacrifice I wasn't willing to make.

Several years have passed and my mother couldn't wait any longer for me to progress and finally took me to my first Witch Mass. They all greeted and welcomed me even though I knew they felt uneasy knowing I wasn't a "true" witch yet.

There the Grand Witch told us about Lord Death. Death? He sounded powerful. And interesting.

With my Soul Protect, I was able to get to know this amazing being. It was love instantly. His voice was deep, an edgy black suit and such a scary mask… he was perfect in every aspect.

And it didn't stop there. As I got to know him better, our love deepened. He was funny, kind, and everything I never knew existed. When with him, I felt happy. Never bored.

After a year passed my father found out and he wasn't happy. He was a supporter of witches and hated Lord Death.

"Stop this nonsense right now, Melaina. He is the enemy!" He roared in his thick Romanian accent.

"No, Daddy!" I cried. "Please don't tell!"

But my begging did no use. He was going to tell if I didn't do something. In order to protect my Love, I had no choice but to kill him. It wasn't hard, I already mastered spellcasting.

"Arise, arise, Aging Death arise," I chanted under my breath.

I took hold of his icy throat and dug my dirty nails into it. My hand glowed a purple hue as I watched him slowly age into nothing but bones and ash.

I don't know why he didn't stop me. It could have been easy for him. To this day I still think he just didn't want to hurt his little Melaina.

But it did cost me and the consequence for it was painful.

That night I told my dear Death who I truly was and what I had done for him.

He stayed silent as I spoke. Once I finished he turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait, Death! Please… don't walk away." My voice cracked and I started to tear up.

"Melaina. I'm sorry." And with that, he continued to walk into the night, leaving me alone.

I fell to my knees, sobbing quietly on the dewy grass until dawn approached.

The following day I prepared for my ultimate sacrifice where I killed my father. Everything was in place. I said my farewells to my mother and reluctantly gave back the bat choker she made for me. I cherished it, but because of where I was going I couldn't keep it.

I created a large hole in the middle of no where with inscriptions and lit candles guarding it.

"Arise, arise, Dead Man's Will"—I paused for a split second of hesitation—"arise."

My whole body glowed a purple aura as it went numb and my soul started to detach from my being. I fell into that hole turning into ash as the candles dimmed to smoke and my vision went black.

With nothing to lose and everything to gain I sacrificed my body to become one of the dead. In my next life I would become a real witch, and hopefully _then_ I would be what was expected of me.

Little did I know what could happen in 800 years of death.


	2. The Beginning

Chapter 2: The Beginning

It's been about a year since my father died, mother always found it difficult to take care of a daughter who isn't a witch. Instead I am like my father, I'm a weapon. He always worked alongside with my Lord Death so he was rarely home, yet he would always find time to teach me all he knows. Sadly when I was 13 he was killed by a witch, I don't know who exactly, but I will get revenge someday.

"Mother, I'm heading off to school now!" I grabbed my bags and headed towards the door. She just yawned and waved me on.

I go to school at the DWMA, and as a weapon today is the day we get to choose our meisters. Even though I'm only 14 I'm graduating this year, I just turned out to be really smart and really talented. This means I'm going to be put with a stronger meister, but I like a good challenge.

The room was packed, but all I could see where meisters. There were only a handful of weapons this year. It didn't matter to me though because I will get chosen and not be the chooser. That means some people won't get a weapon this year.

I have heard of the process of getting a meister, but I doubt like anything I can think of. I watch the beginning process as each meister would come up to a weapon and shake their hand. I didn't understand till one of them came to me. He shook my hand, but nothing happened. The girl next to me however had sparks fly when they touched. I was so intrigued; I didn't even relies that I was shaking hands with more people. More and more meisters came by to shake my hand, but none them matched my soul's wavelengths. I began to lose hope until I felt a surge of warmth go up my arm; steam went up in the air between me and this person. I looked up to see the face of this person, and when I did I saw a face smiling down on me. He had long black hair that hung in his face. Cut right above his shoulders. I smiled back and released his hand.

"Well my name is Artemis. Artemis Koumori." I said through my smile.

"Rakio Dusk, at your service." He scanned me from top to bottom. He opened his mouth but I cut him off.

"I'm 14 I swear!"

"What are you doing with a bunch of seniors then?" he looked puzzled.

"I have the highest scores in all the school so they bumped me up, I'm kind of super smart." I laughed.

"Can you fight?" he asked.

"Pfft!" I sneered. "Well of course, I got a 100% in that class!"

We went on to talk for an hour while everyone was getting acquainted. He told how he lost his parents in a tragic accident, and how he got here. I told him about my life, leaving the part out about me being the daughter of a witch of course, and he seemed thoroughly interested. There was one thing that kept bothering me though, whenever he talked about his parents, his eyes would darken, like they were turning black, but then he would snap back up and change the subject. I started to stare at him without noticing and he poked my cheek.

"What are you staring at?" he asked.

"Oh I was just admiring your eyes; they are a very pretty shade of green." I blushed.

"Well," he lifted my head into the light, "you've got some amazing eyes yourself."

"Thanks I get them from my dad. He passed away though, but its ok, I'm doing much better than I was a few months ago." I sighed.

"I'm sorry to hear that, how about we make him really proud?" he smiled

"I would love that!" I grinned back.

We got up and went over to the teacher and told him we were ready for the next lesson. He told us to go stand in the middle of the room and try to connect our soul wavelengths. I had no idea why we would do this so early on, but I guess that's how they do things around here.

Rakio and I walked into the middle of the class room. He took my hand and hugged me tightly. I transformed into an ax in his hands. He chuckled about how light I was and I told him to shut up. We began to go into soul resonance but something went wrong. I began to get super-hot, as if my skin was on fire; Rakio dropped me after he realized that I was burning his hands. I transformed back but I had lost all my clothes. The whole class, especially the guys, looked up in excitement. Rakio took off his hoody and wrapped it around my body. He then picked me up and ran off with me in his arms.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"Take me home…"I started to cry.

As I gave him the directions to my house he never once looked at me. His face had a pink tint to it, but I could tell it was only because he had a naked chick in his arms. I didn't care because he was saving my ass from complete humiliation.

"Thank you," I mumbled.

"You're welcome." He said back, "we are here"

He set me down and I scurried inside, I ran straight to my room and threw on a pair of clothes. As I tried to sneak back outside I heard my mother clear her throat.

"Who is that boy outside?" she glanced out the window

"He's my meister!" I smiled! "There was an accident when we tried to go into soul resonance and we-"

"Let me guess, you lost all your clothes that way?" she interrupted.

"Yes, but how did you know?" I asked

"Same thing happened to your father." She laughed. I haven't heard her laugh in a while.

"Oh okay, well since I've already left school I'm going to go practice with Rakio now." I headed towards the door.

"Be careful with that boy, he is not who he seems." She warned me.

"Yes mother" I promised.

She gave me a kiss on the forehead and sent me on my way.

"Are you in trouble?" Rakio asked.

"Nah, she's just being a mom." I grinned.

"So, you want to try again?" he looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"Hell yeah" I said as I grabbed his hand and transformed.

Who knew that I would become one of the world's most powerful weapons in about 3 years, I would be known as, THE HUNTRESS


	3. Hello, Sister

Chapter 3: hello sister

"Rakio! Go now!" I screamed.

He slashed me straight down the middle of the beast. I could feel the soul ripping around my blade. I transformed back and picked up the soul. I sniffed it, "Ew…it smells like curry…" I held my nose.

I dropped the soul and watched it slowly fall down to the ground.

"God dammit Artemis! That's three in a row!" Rakio growled.

"Hey don't you fucking growl at me! I don't like it any more than you do!" I hissed back.

"Whatever let's just get to the school. We have to get our mission remember?" he said stretching out his arms

"Alright!" I grabbed his hand and he held me tight and kissed my forehead as I transformed into an ax. I could feel the moon's rays filling my body. I got strength from the moon. It's because of who I am. I am the Huntress.

"We're here." Rakio said snapping me out of my deep thoughts. He dropped me and I landed on my butt.

"Oww…the fuck man?" I whined.

"Oooops" he smirked.

I punched him in the arm and he grabbed my arm, pulling me into a kiss. I wrapped my hands around his waist and began to deepen the kiss when I heard a cough.

"Excuse me?" I heard.

I turned to see lord death tilting his head.

"Oh my apologies!" I stammered.

Rakio went up and fist bumped him and laughed. I sighed and followed behind him. "So what exactly is our mission?"

"Well you see I've made a mistake." His voice squeaked. "I sent Maaka and Crona after your mother."

My jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

"Deadly. Now go stop them before your mother kills them all." He said his voice darkened.

"Alright! Let's go stop those idiots!" Rakio grabbed me and hugged me tight.

I rolled my eyes and transformed. Rakio took off and ran as fast as he could, which is pretty fast. He stopped and the entrance to the forest which is where I live with my mom. I transformed back and we ran until we heard yelling. I turned to see a boy with pink hair holding a long sword wearing a long dress type thing and a girl with pigtails holding a scythe.

"Wait. I need to change." I said. I stood still and held my hands to my chest. "Age, age go away, come to play another day." I began to shrink down until my hair was above my shoulders and I looked four years younger.

"Damn, I hate when you do that, you lose your boobs" Rakio whined.

"Shut up!" I blushed.

"Witch!" come out, come out, we know you're here somewhere!" the girl with pigtails yelled.

"Maaka, I don't know how to deal with someone I can't see." The pink haired boy said.

"It will be ok Crona," she said trying to calm him down.

Suddenly my mom appeared out of the darkness. Her wings wrapped around her body.

"Well look at this. I found some little bugs in my forest. Looks like I'll have to exterminate them!" she raised her hands.

I ran out and stood in the way of her attack. "Stop!"

They all froze and looked at me. I turned to my mother and mouthed for her to run. She whispered thank you and flew away.

"Hey that was our fight!" the girl yelled.

Her scythe transformed into a boy with spikey white hair with a head band. "Yeah." He sneered, "Who said you could take away our fight. What's a little girl like you doing in a forest like this anyways?"

"I happen to live here!" I smiled.

"Not anymore!" he lunged at me while his arm turned into the blade of his scythe. He was rather quick, but Rakio is a lot faster.

"The hell," he looked up to see Rakio blocking the scythe.

"Back the fuck off" he growled.

"Now, now, it's ok, if he wants a fight, he'll get a fight." I mused.

The boy laughed and lunged at me a second time. I bent back and watched him fly over me; he flew straight into the tree. I laughed and patted my clothes, but none of them were looking at me. They were staring at the tree. A purple glow was being emitted from the grounded. The tree and the grass around it began to decay into nothing. Then a woman came crawling out of the ground. She was naked and covered in dirt. Her blue hair hung over one of eyes, the other was purple. She had a lazy look in her eye. Like she had been asleep for a long time. That's when it hit me. They looked exactly alike. I have seen her in paintings. All over the house. She was my mom's first child.

"Hello sister, you must be Melaina." I grimaced.


	4. Long Lost Sisters

Chapter 4~ Long Lost Sisters

I yawned and stretched my arms to the blue sky. I blinked my one eye a few times before my vision cleared. I looked at my hands and arms. I was pale, no longer my light tan. I smelled like dirt. My hair was light blue and longer, about to my mid back.

In front of me were four teenagers and one young man.

"Sh-she's a witch!" One of the girls screamed. She fell to the floor shaking and a boy with white hair tried to comfort her. "I can see it… I huge eye, like it's staring at us!"

Another boy with pink hair was covering his eyes. "She's naked! I don't know how to deal with naked witches!"

"Hm?" I looked down at my bare body. "Oh… looks like my closed deteriorated over time. Arise, arise," I chanted, lowering and raising my palms.

My body lightly glowed as my old dress hugged my body. It was dark maroon and torn, my stockings gray. "Huh… so it seems my clothes have aged as well."

I glanced over at everyone in front of me. But something caught my eye. A small girl with purple hair wore my old bat choker that was given to me years ago.

"You," I held out my hand and a skeleton appeared. I grabbed its neck and it transformed into a bone parasol with dark gray tattered cloth. I pointed it at the girl. "Who are you?"

The girl looked at me with a smirk that irritated me. "The name's Artemis. Didn't you hear me? I'm your sister."

"Impossible," I snapped. "Daddy… Died years ago."

"She obviously remarried," she replied.

This set a fire in me. Mother married someone else? How could she do that?

"Melaina, I-"

"No," I interrupted, "Melaina died centuries ago. I am Cadaver, the Necromancer witch of the Dead."

"I don't think I can deal with dead people," the pink haired boy said, holding his arm.

"C'mon Soul, let's take her down!" The girl with pigtails said.

"Ugh. I don't have time for this." I stuck my parasol firmly in the unearthed dirt beside me then raised and lowed my open palms. "Arise, arise, Sandman's Curse arise."

I held out my open palms in front of my face and blew dust over the small group. They all coughed and slowly fell to the ground asleep. The young man grabbed Artemis and ran away from the cloud. He seemed faster than a normal being.

The man was indeed gorgeous, no doubt. His jet black hair hung over his green eyes and his pale skin was hugged by a black hoodie, a red shirt peeking just above the slightly opened zipper. He slouched, like he was insecure about or hiding something.

After the dust cleared, the two stood in front of me.

"Looks like it's just us," she smirked.

I swung my open parasol over my shoulder. "Hm… It's the two of you against one of me. Seems kind of unfair, don't you think? For you, I mean. But alright; if you want to fight, I'd love to show how inferior you truly are."

She growled. "Rakio, now!" Artemis jumped into the air, transforming and then grasped by the man.

"Mother… Married a weapon? Unacceptable!" I yelled.

The man ran quickly with Artemis across his chest in a swinging position. I yawned and held my parasol closed next to my face, blocking his attack without much effort.

"She's strong, Artemis," he said in a quiet tone.

Up close I had a better view of his eyes. I smirked. "You're no ordinary meister, are you?"

I swung my parasol at his head and he quickly blocked it. I was right.

With the hook of my parasol, I swung Artemis out of his grip and into a tree. I kicked the man into a tree behind him, breaking it in half. "I didn't sacrifice my life and body for nothing. It's going to take a lot more to destroy me."

The tree was close, so I didn't have to waste my energy running to him before he got back up. As I walked over to him I raised and lowered my open palms again. "Arise, arise…"

I knelt down on one knee in front of him. "Plague, arise," I blew him a kiss of smoke.

He coughed and gasped for breath.

I got up and yawned. "I know exactly what you are. It wouldn't be fair if you used such an advantage against me, would it?"

As I rose up I watched his eyes dilate and his body shake.

"What the fuck did you do to him?" I heard Artemis scream.

I walked past her, ignoring her annoying screaming.

"Fucking bitch!" she stabbed me my back through my chest with her bladed fist. I stumbled out of her blade, cringing at the pain and grasped my parasol.

She ran to her meister to aide him.

"We're done here," I walked over and stood beside the two, my body facing forward. "Artemis, learn to take better care of your meister. Isn't that what you're supposed to do? Don't think he's invincible."

"Shut the hell up! Rakio… Rakio, can you hear me?" Artemis asked, holding his cheek.

"I… I can't hear very well. My vision's blurry too… What?"

I walked further out of the forest and yawned again. My parasol floated horizontally in front of me and transformed into a vertebrae broom with a skull on the front and black hair bristles dangling on the back.

I sat on it with my legs politely closed to the side and it floated me in the air, soaring across the afternoon dusk.

"_I'm coming back, Love."_

Author's note: Otay! This is now Cadaver's POV, and the next one will be by me, too. Please write a review! Thankies!


	5. An Old flame: A New Witch at DWMA?

I winced at the pain in my side. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to let my body heal. I waited until I was far enough from the group of Meisters and Weapons and lowered myself in a forest on the outskirts of Death City. I leaned against a tree and felt the large hole in my chest.

"So I can't bleed anymore, huh? Good…"

I rested there until it was mid-morning for my wound my body to regenerate.

When I awoke, my body was back to normal. Even my dress lacked any large tears. I yawned, stood up, and grabbed my broom.

I enabled Soul Protect and entered a large building. _"I can feel your soul, my Love."_ I thought as I walked up the stairs.

Walking through the halls of the building I was given several stares from children of all sorts. I could tell they were a mix of meisters and weapons.

I came to a halt as a very large blue man with a hole in his head stood in my way. My eye began to twinkle.

"Uh, Ma'am, can I ask who you are and what your business is at the DWMA?" he asked.

"Oh, my! Look at you! What a magnificent structure! Such an original design of a reanimated corpse!" I gushed, hopping around him and examining his arms and head.

I saw a pink tint upon the man's cheeks. "M-ma'am, please, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Hm?" I shook my head and came to my senses. "Oh, yes you may. Could you be a dear and lead me to where ever Lord Death is? I'm… an old friend of his."

"Of course, Madam! A gentleman always assists a lady. That's the kind of man I used to be! Call me Sid." He pointed a blue thumb at himself.

"My name is Cadaver," I said, placing a hand on my chest.

When we finally reached the large door to Death's room, I asked Sid if I could speak to him alone, the which he bowed and left.

I knocked lightly three times before entering.

A heard a wolf whistle as I shut the door behind me, followed by a loud smash.

"Hiya there! Who are you and what can I do for ya?" A light, cheery voice said to me.

"HUH!" My eye widened as I turned around away from the door. I wanted to cry.

Instead I screamed loud enough for the entire building to shake.

"There's no need to shout," the reaper said nervously.

"D-Death? Wha-what happened? You're all… goofy!" I whine.

"Hm? Nope, I've been like this for a long time, lady. What are ya talkin' about?" He asked.

I slowly climbed up the steps towards him and the redheaded man on the floor. "Sweetheart, it's me."

"I'm sorry, but you kinda don't ring a bell," he held an open palm to me, the other rubbing the back of his head.

I grabbed the large cubicle hand. "What happened to your claws? And your scary voice and mask? Death, why isn't your name written on your arm where I engraved it?"

"Engraved?" He asked quietly.

There was a pause as the blank mask stared at me.

A redheaded man with a bump on his head came up behind him. He held his hands in his pockets. "Hey, you know this woman?"

I released my Soul Protect, sending waves of my soul throughout the city.

I sighed. "It's me. Melaina? I've been dead for over 800 years," I said.

The redhead flinched in fear. "_Dead? _A _dead_ witch?"

Death turned around, his back towards me.

"Why did you come back, Melaina?" he said in a sing-song voice.

"Actually, it's Cadaver now. But you can still call me Melaina." I fiddled with my hands, looking down by my side. "I want you to take me back. I wanted to become stronger for you. Please?"

"That's not possible anymore, Melaina. Times have changed," he responded. He turned back around and shrugged. "You've missed quite a bit!"

I opened my golden lips to protest but was interrupted when a man with glasses and a boy with three white stripes on the side of his head barged in.

"I sensed a witch's soul coming from here," the man said.

"Father, do you know this witch?" the boy asked.

My heart sank.

"Father? _FATHER_!" I raised my voice. "You have a _son_? You really forgot about me that easily?"

"Father, who is she?" the boy asked again.

"Looks like your dad had an affair with this witch, Kid," the redhead said.

The boy and the man with glasses gasped.

I clenched my parasol as I suppressed tears. "Fine. I see how it is. You never loved me, did you? You must have forgotten all we've been through."

I stormed past the two and had a hand on the door about to leave before Death spoke.

"Wait," He held up his index finger. "I haven't forgotten, Melaina. I remember quite well you willing to go against your natural ways for me. If you're still willing to do so, you may work here at my academy as Professor's Stein's Intern."

I turned around, and hands together up to my chin in excitement. "Really, Death?"

"Lord Death, I don't think that's a good idea," The Professor said. "She's a witch after all. Remember last time?"

"Yes I remember, but we already know she's a witch and I know this one very well. After all, she did go through all this trouble for me, I can't just disregard it," Lord Death said. He turned to me. "You won't cause any harm, won't you, Melaina?"

"Oh, no, Death. I'll be good if I can still stay close to _you_," I smiled.

"But-"

"Then it's settled!" Death cut off the Professor. "Melaina will be your intern until she is prepared enough to teach a class on her own."

"Thank you, Death!" I hugged him tightly and kissed his mask's cheek.

I walked to the door and opened it slightly before turning around and saying, "Oh, and I changed my name. Just call me Cadaver."

Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long! We lost the ENTIRE book filled with all the upcoming chapters…. But I realized it was on my journal shelf, hehehe ^^" Anywho, we're gonna just try to get the chapters in as much as possible, to catch up. I hope you enjoyed it! Oh and please review!


End file.
